1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package structure and packaging method, in particular, to a wafer level package structure and method for packaging the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, the first step in conventional packaging method is wafer sawing, as shown in step 101, which is to saw a wafer into a plurality of dice. Then the dice are attached onto a substrate or a lead frame, as shown in step 102. In step 103, a plurality of wires are used to connect the bonding pads of the dice with the substrate or the lead frame. Finally, a heat slug is mounted on the die for heat dissipation, as shown in step 104.
In the above conventional packaging method, the wafer and heat slug metal must be sawed individually into the dimension of the die and combined together to form a package. Since the dimension of a die and heat slug is very tiny, combining them is not easy. Thus, manufacturing process difficulty is increased and the cost is also increased.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an innovative and advanced packaging method to solve the above problems.